Typical days in the Undersurface
IThis dialogue describes Perathius everyday life in his home, the Undersurface. Yes, the English is Shakespearean. I thought it would by funny. Enjoy. (Mius stands at the gate to the Undersurface, his face filled with boredom. He then hears a distant shouting. It grows louder turning to laughter. He speaks.) Mius: Hence! What brings thee all hither to the Undersurface's gates? (turning to a female) You, what art thou trade? ????: Truly,sir, in respect of a finer cat, I am, but, as you would say, a poet. Mius: A poet? I would have mine heart stopped by thy verbs. ????: Does thou think such things? Mius: Art thou good at what you do for your family? ????: (with confusion in her voice) Aye, I've worked as a slave for 3 long years and have yet to earn mine much needed slumber. I also have great suspicion involving my king. Mius: What art thou name my lady? ????: Why, Honey Bee. Mius: (pauses to inspect Honey Bee's face) I see no eyes in thy head. Honey Bee: My eyes had a sickness of a sort that brought them pain that burned like the flames of the Undersurface. My owners took them out for mine health. I have not a hint of sight yet my sight is just as yours. Mius: How dost thou see without eyes? Honey Bee: That I know not, but that purpose might be discovered soon. Dost thou know of the Seven? Mius: The Seven Nobles I have heard of, but have yet to greet them. What is it that drive you to ask a question as that? What inpired that question in the first instance? Honey Bee: It involved my king who wishes not to be king. I presented him the crown of kings long since deceased on his platter. The king took his paw and motioned it aside thus(mimics the paw movements with her own paw). The crowd did hoot and holler in shock as a king would refuse not a crown of such beauty as that I presented. Twice more I presented the crown and twice more he put it by, each time, gentler than last. Mius: You offered the crown thrice and thrice he did refuse. What did the crowd do after? Honey Bee: The second time the holler turned to shout. Third time, they took their stinking stockings, hats, and shirts and threw them at the king, thus stinking the seat so much, the king did swoon. I breathed not as not to faint thyself from the stink the crowd did make. Mius: Did you swoon? Honey Bee: No, dear guardian, but t'was more of a stink than a hole filled to brim with trash. My king is become a god, yet he doth swoon. Once upon a windy day, the king said to me 'Noble Honey Bee, I dars't you to swim against me to yonder point.' So I did. Not a moment after the great king cried 'Help me Honey Bee or I sink!' So I did. Is that godlike? (Mius doesn't answer. Honey Bee gets concerned) Wil't thou answer me? Mius: No, t'is noted dear Honey Bee. Honey Bee: I leave you, for I see nothing more I can say to have the gate open before me. Mius: Then good day dear Honey Bee. Honey Bee: Good day. (walks away. Mius can't help but stare as Honey Bee disappears from sight.) (scene changes to Rhea mutating a viron. Gnathostoma shows up and lets out a faint growling sound. Rhea pauses her work and sighs.) Rhea: You shall be fed when my work is done. (there's a knock on the door) Rhea: Who's there? ????: Good morrow Rhea. Rhea: Perathius, by your voice. Perathius: (still behind the door) Your ear is good. Rhea: My dearest thanks.(opens the door. Perathius has a happy look on his face which Rhea notices) What does thou smile of? Perathius: I have the best of news. I have shared greetings with one of the seven nobles of prophecy! Rhea: (gets a shocked look on her face) What saith the noble you spoke to? Perathius: Saith his name was Chase. His friend, by the name of Marshall had an illness of a sort that made his thirst narrowed to only blood. And he drank as if he had not a drop of drink in years! Rhea: (confused) That dost sound bizarre to me. (suddenly brightening) I think I know the illness! Perathius: Dost thou really? Rhea: Yes, dear Perathius. Marshall must be in transition from canine to vampire. You said he drank as if he had not a drop of drink in years? Perathius: Yes. Rhea: I fear the transformation shall render him a Vampire, and wilt be constant to keep him so. He has till the Ides of March. Perathius: THE IDES OF MARCH?!?!?! Rhea: I fear so. Perathius: Wilt thou come to aid me on mine enterprise. Rhea: Not I. Perathius: I beseech you. Rhea: Nay, I do so and I'll never look you in the face again, though I love you well. Perathius: Rhea, I do observe you now of late. I have not from your eyes the madness and show of laughter as I was wont to have. Rhea: Perathius, be not deceived. If I have mere gentleness in me, then I turn the trouble upon myself. Mius: (barges through door) My lord! Perathius : What? Mius! Miius: While I wast on my duties, I found this paper, thus sealed up. I am sure it did not lie there when I was last where it was. Perathius: Is not tomorrow the Ides of March? Muis: I know not sir. Perathius: Look in the calender and bring me word. Mius: I will sir.(leaves) Rhea: (has a worried look on her face) Know you not Night? Perathius: Why yes, but wherefore dost thou ask so? Mius: I fear she may have had her way with Marshall. Perathius: Night lies in her tomb where Maya was constant to put her and I am constant to keep her. Mius: My Lord! Perathius: What is it now? Mius: Night's tomb is open! Perathuis and Rhea: WHAT?1 Mius: Aye, I saw as I went to look in the calender. Rhea: With Night out of her tomb, she'll never stop unless she has her deepest desires fulfilled! Perathius: Mius, send word to all in the Undersurface. To Star will I.